Hair Cut
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: The first time I met him, he could not annoy me more then he did the second he walked in. Dark hair reaching a little past his shoulders, all body language that of someone who knew they were the center of attention. He had this smug aura about him, and I would do at nothing to destroy him. But when he had claimed my first kiss, my emotions changed.


**Title: **Hair Cut

**Genre: **Romance & Drama

**Rating: **K+ maybe?

**Description: **The first time I met him, he could not annoy me more then he did the second he walked in. Dark hair reaching a little past his shoulders, all body language that of someone who knew they were the center of attention. He had this smug aura about him, and I would do at nothing to destroy him. But when he had claimed my first kiss, had humiliated me, I thought this would be war on which one of us could break first. So how is it now, I can't take my eyes off him? And my heart is beating so fast? And my cheeks feel so hot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious

**A/N: **I got the idea for this from a manga I was reading. I just felt it would kind of be an interesting way on how Beck and Jade first met, or started dating. This is my first time writing in one character's POV so.. I hope I don't murder that.

* * *

_**Hair Cut**_

The first time I met Beck Oliver, he could not annoy me more then he did the second he walked into the auditorium. His dark hair reached a little past his shoulders, and his body language was just that of someone who knew that no matter where they went, they were the center of attention. He just had this, smug aura about him, and I knew instantly that I wanted to destroy him. Most of the freshmen female swooned as he started reciting his speech, and I could even see some of the male's also staring intently at him as they listened to his words. It was disgusting, and to think if this hadn't been a school I was sure that I would have seen multiple pairs of panties being thrown onto the stage he currently occupied.

Though this wasn't the start of my relationship with Beck Oliver, oh no. That was just a mild stepping stone. I didn't fully encounter Beck Oliver until Sikowitz class. I had decided to claim a seat in a back, shooting glares at anyone who dared to try and take the seat next to me. I wasn't going to sit next to one of these preturds, they had to have some form of Jade West approval before they had the right to sit next to my presence.

But that didn't stop Beck. Being 5 minutes late to class, I could already make out the hickey on his neck that he tried to hide behind his hair. He had told Sikowitz that he had to help a student to their classroom, but I knew that was a lie. Sikowitz didn't seem phased by it though, just telling Beck to get to a seat before he continued his conversation about what it was he was going to teach, all the while cutting a hole into the top of a coconut.

"Hey." Beck had greeted me as he had the nerve to take the seat next to me

He didn't have the right for me to greet him back, so I just furrowed my eyebrows, licked my lips and tilted my head as I gave him a glare. His eyes met with mine, but he didn't give the reaction as most boys did. They usually ran away, sometimes even peed at the sight of my glare. But not Beck, he just chuckled at my attempt to scare him off.

"Your face may stick like that if you continue." he told me before he turned his attention back to Sikowitz

Really?! Leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms, I only continued to glare at him. He was not going to say something stupid like that and think he was still going to sit next to me. But he continued to ignore my glare, and that was only pissing me off more. Who the hell did he think he was? Everyone knew not to mess with me, but apparently this asshole just was not getting the clue that I did not want him sitting next to me. There was at least 3 other open seats, why did he have to sit right here?

"Now, since some of you are new to my class I'm going to start something I usually do on the first day of school. I call this my, get to know your classmates play. So, first I will choose a few of you." Sikowitz paused, scanning the room of students "Cat, Tommy, Beck, Robbie and Jade."

Are you fucking kidding me?! I watched as the other students named got out of their seats. My eyes first went to a girl with bright red hair, a smile on her face and giggles leaving her as she walked up to the stage. If Beck didn't annoy me, I'm sure this idiotic girl would. The boy Tommy looked pretty bland, he would just bore me to death. I then looked over to the Robbie kid, who would also cause me issues when I spotted the puppet that he set down on his chair before he joined Cat and Tommy on the stage.

"C'mon." Beck said as he rose from his seat

His hand reached out, his fingers brushing against my bare upper arm before I quickly pulled away from him. He only smirked, and my hate for him was just growing. He thought he had the nerve to sit next to me, to touch me like we were the best of friends. He truly did not know what I could do to him. I was already going over different ways of torturing him as I stormed past him and moved up to stand on the stage. Trying to distance myself from him, I didn't even care that I was placing myself between Robbie and Cat.

"Now, someone give us a place!" Sikowitz called out

"Amusement Park!" some blonde girl suggested

"Farm!" a boy in the back suggested

"Barber shop?" a boy with dreads suggested

"Barber shop!" Sikowitz agreed pointing at the boy

I smirked, maybe I could find some way to show Beck I didn't want anything to do with him this way. Pulling two chairs onto the stage, Sikowitz went to sit with the other students while Tommy and Robbie ushered Cat and Beck to the two chairs. Giggling every time Robbie started playing with her hair, Cat seemed distracted while I went to stand by Beck's chair.

"I think I'd like a trim." he told me with a wink

"Oh, a trim I can do." I told him with a smirk

Reaching out, I gathered his hair in my hands. Everyone watched with keen interest, some of the girl's with looks of jealousy. Some of the students seemed shocked that I would have given a reply like that, but it was just part of my master plan. Beck seemed to rely most on his good looks, right? So what if maybe something were to happen. Leaning down a bit, I slid my hand into my boot to pull out my favorite pair of scissors. I always made sure to have a pair on me wherever I went, and I had the best situation for them.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Tommy questioned with wide eyes as he watched me

"He said he wanted a trim." I replied

Watching the blades slide apart, I placed his hair between them before quickly snipping off a large chunk of his precious hair. There were different reactions from people, I could hear a loud gasp come from Cat, who quickly shot out of her chair as if afraid Robbie was going to do the same to her hair. Beck had also shot out of his seat, his hands reaching back to feel his hair as he stared at me in shock as I triumphantly held most of his hair in my hand.

"Oops." I said meeting his gaze

Opening my hand, I let the hair drop to the floor. This would teach him a lesson. Without another word, I stepped past the group on the stage and went to my chair. Gathering up my bag, I turned to admire my work before I left the classroom. I wouldn't care if I got some sort of detention for that, it was worth it. That should have taught Beck Oliver a lesson. But I was wrong.

* * *

My second day of school I found that almost everyone knew by now on what I did in Sikowitz class. But it was fine, it was what I wanted and I got the reaction that I had been hoping for. Everyone distanced themselves from me, but their eyes were still on me. It was only my second day, but I was already known around the school. And it was fine by me. As long as no one decided to try and befriend me, I was fine. I had my scissors, I had my walls to keep me protected. I needed nothing else.

I admired my locker as I placed my books inside, but my admiration was cut shut when my locker door was shut and I was met with the familiar brown eyes of none other than Beck Oliver.

"Come for me to finish what I started?" I questioned, eyeing his hair

It seemed he had gone to get his hair cut after what I had done. It was shorter now, ending just below his ears now. It looked better on him though, it didn't make him look like some homeless guy, but it still gave him his confidence aura that I hated so much. He rolled his eyes, taking hold of my wrist.

"We need to talk." was all he said

I tried to free myself from his grasp, but he held on hard as he pulled me in the direction of the Janitors closet. I yelled out as loud as I could, calling out that I was being kidnapped, I even called out rape. I was hoping maybe that would be enough for him to let go, and I could feel everyone's eyes on us until he was successful in pulling me into the closet and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Kidnapper." I muttered out as I rubbed my now freed wrist

"This is not fun Jade." he told me

"Then why drag me in here?" I questioned him as I crossed my arms

"No Jade, not this. What did I do for you to hate me?" he asked stepping closer

I would not back down, so standing my ground I just tilted my head as I watched him. He stopped a few feet from me, but it was close enough where I could take in more of his features. The long dark lashes that outlined his eyes, the bit of stubble growing over his upper lip that made my eyes only want to focus more on his lips. I tore my gaze away though, I wasn't like all the other girl's in Hollywood Arts, fawning over one dumb, tan boy.

"We're not leaving until you give me an answer." he told me

"Well I don't plan on having to explain myself to you." I told him, moving to push past him

His hands took hold of my shoulders, pushing me back into one of the walls. I felt my nostrils flaring as I glared at him, who the hell did he think he was? It was only day two and I just wanted to outright murder him. He had no right in what he had been doing, what was so interesting about me that made him have to push my buttons?

"Well then I guess we'll be here all day." he said

I wasn't going to stay here all day, and I wasn't going to tell him why I didn't like him. Pulling my leg up, I planned on stomping down hard on his foot. He moved though, pushing his knee between my leg's and bringing his body much closer to mine. My eyes widened, and my mouth opened as I prepared to let loose everything that I could think of to snap at him. That's when my first kiss was taken, as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against my own.

My foot was frozen where it was, my blue eyes wide as I could only stare at his closed lids. This is when my hatred for Beck Oliver started to become something much more. An emotion that I had only felt for my family, an emotion that somehow he was able to get from me. I had pushed him away, my hand reaching up to cover my mouth as I stormed out of the janitor's closet. I didn't even stay in school, I had left, walking my way home instead of trying to call my parents for a ride. I could have lied, could have said I was sick. I'm sure my father would have taken me out, his hatred for Hollywood Art's would have been enough to make him leave work early to come pick me up.

* * *

I had decided to skip out on coming the 3rd and 4th day of school, and just for extra measure I even skipped out on coming to school on Friday. That gave me plenty of time to think, to wonder why it was now that I could not forget that kiss. It was like even though he wasn't around me, he was still torturing me. I could still feel the heat of his body, and his voice when he had called out for me when I left the Janitor's closet.

By the time the weekend passed and it was Monday, I was hoping that maybe the few days I skipped that Beck would get the clue that I did not like him. But gee, if I had been wrong before then it wasn't much of a shock when I was wrong now. He stood in front of my locker, his eyes lightening up when he saw me walking in the direction of my locker. I tried to keep down the blush that came to my cheeks, but once my eyes set on his lips I couldn't hide it.

"Are you feeling better?" he questioned

I ignored his question, turning the combination to my locker. My mother had called in, told them I was sick. It was a lie of course, I wasn't sick. He leaned against the locker next to mine, only shifting closer to me once Robbie arrived and needed to get into his locker. I felt cornered now, his body so close to mine and my mind turning into a jumble of words. He was saying something, but my mind wouldn't focus on the words. Slamming my locker shut, I stormed away as fast as I could, hoping he wouldn't be tailing behind me.

School went by rather fast, and luckily Beck didn't bother me at all in Sikowitz class. I had begun to relax, thinking maybe, he had figured out I wanted nothing to do with him. After most of my morning classes went by, lunch came and I was no longer waiting to turn corners and to bump into Beck. I received a lunch from the Grub Truck (After arguing with Festus) and walked past the table Beck sat at with what I assumed was his group of friends. I recognized most of them, Cat and Robbie from the first day of school, Andre the boy who had suggested the Barber shop. And there was the girl who had started school late, some little priss named Tori Vega.

Sitting myself down at an unoccupied table, I found myself glancing over to Beck. Just in seeing how close he was sitting next to the new girl, how she flipped her hair and batted her lashes like she was innocent made my grip on my plastic fork a bit harder. I wasn't sure why, but I just wanted to walk over and rip her pretty little head right off her body.

'Calm down now Jade, she hasn't done anything to you yet.' I thought to myself

I met eyes with Beck, who's eyebrows arched and his hand raised in a small gesture of a greeting. My eyebrows narrowed on instinct, before I tore my gaze away and back to my food. Who the hell did he think he was?

Maybe I shouldn't have even looked over though, because soon enough I heard the clank of a lunch tray as it hit the table I was sitting at. I didn't even bother to look up as I continued to stab at my salad, I was sure it was either one of two options. Either it was Beck, or it was Sinjin, a boy who had been in middle school with me and did nothing but stalk me.

"Hello." a voice greeted me

I raised an eyebrow though, that was neither Beck nor Sinjin. Looking up, I met the gentle eyes of the younger Vega sister. She flashed me a friendly smile as she set her backpack down next to her.

"What?!" I snapped

"I uh.. Figured you'd ya know, want a lunch buddy. I mean, you're sitting here by yourself-"

"Maybe I don't want a lunch buddy." I cut her off

"Why?" she questioned

"Because I don't want buddies. I'm fine by myself. That's how I like it." I told her

Pulling the strap to my bag onto my shoulder, I didn't wait for her to say anything else as I walked away. Why were these people trying to befriend me? What part of my appearance said 'Come! Let's be best friends!'

"Where are you going Jadey?!" Cat called out when I walked past their table

I wanted to stop, to dump the rest of my food onto her head for nicknaming me like some pet. But I held back, I wasn't in the mood anymore for these idiots. I continued to walk away, not even taking a glance back to see what kind of face Beck might be making. Ugh, why did I care what kind of face he was making anyway?!

* * *

Luckily, most of my second week of Hollywood Arts went better. Beck and Tori didn't attempt to befriend me, Robbie kept Cat back from trying to talk to me, and Andre seemed to be the only smart one to know to just in general not even bother with me. Out of the group, Andre was the one I didn't mind the most. And so I figured why not, and decided to approach him during our music writing class.

"Hey." I greeted him sitting next to him and tossing my bag onto the seat next to me

His eyes looked up from the paper in front of him, and I could see the fear clearly as he looked back at me. I didn't glare at him, but gave a tiny smirk as I rested my chin in my palm. I wasn't trying to be friends with him, I was just talking to someone who knew not to mess with me. I figured why not take the step to at least talk to someone, right?

"Am I being pranked for something?" he questioned

"No." I told him

"Alright. Well.. Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you talking to me?" he asked

"Well, I figured we were in the same class. We're both great at writing songs, so why not?" I replied

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything else. I wonder if this was right? He was obviously scared of me, and looked like any minute he was prepared to bolt out of his chair and run for it. I tried to make myself seem less scary, to try and show him I wasn't going to bite. I found myself looking over what he was writing, reading the lyrics in my head. He was talented, I already liked this song and he only had one verse down.

It was like this for three days, I would approach him, sit next to him, and silently we would both work on our songs. Sometimes he would lean over and read mine, would point out bits he liked, and I would do the same. It was a small friendship, but it was enough for the both of us. Finally though, Andre decided to step over the small friendship boundary we had formed.

"Hey." he greeted me during our third week of Hollywood Arts

I looked up, forming the closest to a smile I could as I watched him sit down next to me. Without saying a word I handed over my recently written song, and he chuckled as he took it from me. I wasn't nervous as I watched him read the lyrics, his head nodding as he sung what I had wrote in his head. With a grin, he handed the paper back over to me.

"You never cease to amaze me girl." he complimented

"I know." I simply said

"Listen.. I know this might seem a little weird but. Would you want to come hang out with me and some friends?" he questioned

I wasn't sure what to respond to that. This had been the first time Andre had wanted to do anything with me outside of school, plus with his friends? My eyebrow arched, and I let the question settle in my head as he continued on and on about it. He wouldn't say any names, but he kept trying to reassure me that they were cool and that I would like hanging out with them. He said that they'd be going to Karaoke Dokie, and that if I didn't like it then I could leave and it wouldn't hurt him. So with no second thoughts, I told him I'd hang out.

If it hadn't been for that hangout though, maybe things would have turned out different. Maybe me and Andre had been closer, and maybe we could have somehow become a couple. But it went a bit of the opposite way.

Dressed in my usual dark attire, I took one last look in the rear view mirror before my dad dropped me off at Karaoke Dokie. Retrieving my pear phone, I sent out a text to inform Andre that I had arrived before I made my way inside. It was an alright place, it smelled of hamburgers and it was light alright enough so that it wasn't too bright. On the stage in the room I was a bit surprised when I saw Cat and Tori, dancing around like idiots as they sang karaoke. I instantly wanted to back out before the two spotted me, but I at least had to see Andre.

Well, maybe not. Spotting Andre, I was no relieved at all when I saw the two other boys sitting by him. But what seemed to set me off most was the girl who sat next to Beck, her fingers trailing over his palm as she said something to him. Robbie and Andre both rolled their eyes, but Beck did nothing to reject the girl. My hands were forming into fists at my side, and I found myself stomping over to their table.

"Oh, hey Jade." Robbie greeted me

Beck's eyes left the girl at the mention of my name, his brown eyes meeting with my blue ones. My heart started beating faster, and my tongue ran over my bottom lip. Why was it this guy could make me like this? Why was it I felt so threatened by this girl that I didn't even know? It was all just pissing me off more as I moved around the table until I was standing behind her.

"Move." I snarled out

She turned, her eyebrows arched as she met my gaze. I can't even explain how much I wanted to hurt this girl. This complete stranger who had done nothing at all to me. Beck had quickly pulled his hand away from her's, as if afraid something would happen if I saw it. Wasn't like that would help much though since I had already watched her basically molest his hand with her own. She pulled herself out of her seat, her hands resting onto her hips.

"And who exactly are you?" she questioned me

"My girlfriend." Beck said

I heard Robbie spit out the drink he had been currently drinking, and Andre quickly leaned over and started smacking him on the back. My eyes widened at what Beck had called me, and the girl turned to look at him as if challenging him to say something else. But he didn't say anything more, he only stood up and walked around her, his arm finding it's way around my waist. Somehow, I was relaxing into his touch, my hands taking hold of the front of his shirt.

"You'll be regretting this." she told him

"I don't think I will." he replied to her

His hand had moved up to cup my cheek, and he was tilting my head back until my eyes met with his. I'm not even sure what possessed me, but I found my eyes closing as his lips pressed against mine in a gentle kiss. Nearby, the girl gave out a huff before stomping past us, and Andre was still trying to keep Robbie from coughing up a lung. I was so confused though, why had my body completely betrayed me, and why was I feeling this way over a boy I had only met three weeks ago?

And to think, in the future we'd have been dating for three years. Going through drama and break ups, only to always find a way back to each other.

* * *

Haha, well... What do you guys think? I'm really not all that sure, it's my first time writing it in just one person's viewpoint and I was about to give up like 500 words in. But I sent the beginning to my best friend and she told me she loved it, and that she wanted me to continue. So here we are, now about 4,000 words in. Let me know what you guys think on it.


End file.
